The Stars HoneyxBerry
by xXMelodysoul.KiraXx
Summary: BEFORE SUNRISE! Honeyfern loves berrynose but he doesn't notice her and she's too scared to say anything! Will a badger attack change everything? Rated T for violence! PLEASE R&R FOR COOKIES!


Hi everybody! Melodysoul here thanking you for giving me all those awesome reviews on "My Heart Will Go On"! I was really happy with it and I'm glad you all liked it too. So Here I am, back with another fanfic, but this time for my other OTP, HoneyxBerry!

Berrynose: Oh great. I don't even want to know.  
Me: Yes you do. Because you loooooove her!  
Berrynose: *blushes* Sh-shut up!  
Honeyfern: *also blushing* I'll do the intro.  
Me: Thanks! Take it away, Honeyfern!  
Honeyfern: Melodysoul/Kira does not own anything except this story! We hope you enjoy.

PLEASE R&R

* * *

"Honeyfern!"

Honeyfern looked up as her name was called. She turned to see a small group of cats, Dustpelt being in the lead, looking at her. "Come on, it's time to go hunting!"

Staggering up, Honeyfern ambled over to the cluster. She observed the other members were Lionblaze, her best friend Hollyleaf's brother, and Spiderleg. As Dustpelt flicked his tail for the group to exit camp. Honeyfern looked back, to wave goodbye to Hollyleaf, but instead, saw someone else, also leaving, but for a border patrol.

Berrynose.

The handsome cream tom had part of his good looks taken away by the fox trap that had gotten his tail when, as a kit, he'd wandered away from camp. Honeyfern's heart fluttered at the sight of him, in all his proud glory. Even if he was a bit egotistical, he was a loyal, fair warrior in her eyes.

Honeyfern decided to take a chance. "Goodbye, Berrynose!" she called across the camp, waving her tail as the light tom looked up. To her extreme surprise, Berrynose held her gaze, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. But the shock didn't end there.

"See you, Honeyfern," he meowed, smirking.

"Honeyfern!" Dustpelt yowled from the edge of the camp. "Let's stop dawdling! Berrynose got assigned to a border patrol. Don't bother him."

Sulking, Honeyfern tor her gaze away from Berrynose and shuffled out of the camp. Lionblaze caught a shrew only a few pawsteps out, and Spiderleg caught a magpie. The best Honeyfern could do was miss a vole by a claw. Dustpelt must have noticed how flustered she was, as he didn't fuss as he normally would. Determined, Honeyfern ripped her attention away from Berrynose and got to hunting. She dropped into a hunting crouch at the sight of a small chipmunk. Using perfect form, Honeyfern stalked foward, and in one swift movement, cracked its little ribs. She picked up her prey victoriously, and buried it. By the time sundown had arrived, she had also caught a magpie, a shrew, and a squirrel.

Honeyfern raised her mose to the air and caught an odd scent.

"Badger!" she gasped, fur bristling at the terrible stench. "It's pretty fresh."

Dustpelt shuddered. "We have to get back to camp and warn Firestar about this." He flicked his dark-striped tail to the group. "Gather the prey and head back to camp. Be careful, there may be a badger on our territory."

"Right," Lionblaze meowed, gathering up his prey. Honeyfern followed suit, but as she went back to where she'd put her chipmunk, rustling sounded from behind her, and an eerily familliar reek crept over her. She turned around just in time to dodge a black-and-white creature from snapping her neck.

"BADGER!" she screeched as loud as she could.

The badger slammed into a tree as Honeyfern stepped aside. With a thundering "klunk", it slumped down just as Dustpelt and Lionblaze arrived.

"Are you okay?" Dustpelt meowed, concerned.

Honeyleaf, gasping for breath, nodded. "It..It's not d-dead..."

Lionblaze nodded, his amber eyes narrowing maliciously. "Yeah. I say we finish it off right here and now."

"We should!" Spiderleg agreed as he picked his way around some brambles. Shuffling behind Honeyfern turned her attention away from Spiderleg and back to the badger.

"It's moving," she whispered to Dustpelt.

Dustpelt bristled in a mix of fear and rage. "Get ready!" he yowled, baring his teeth at the creature. Honeyfern struck a battle stance, ready at any moment to kill. The badger turned around, its little black eyes sparkling with demonic intentions. It let out a fearsome roar as it charged the group.

In one quick motion, the badger slapped Spiderleg aside with a deep crack. Spiderleg hit the ground, blood flowing from his mouth.

"NO!" Dustpelt yowled at the injure of his oldest son.

The badger turned to Honeyfern, even as Dustpelt began to melee him. Lionblaze joined in furiously, but the badger did not avert its attention. Shaking off the two toms, it ran right at Honeyfern. Bracing herself, she unsheathed her claws, bared her teeth, and readied herself for death.

"Honeyfern, look out!"

A cream-colored figure jumped in front of her. The badger stopped its charge, confused. Honeyfern relaxed slightly, and, looking up, gasped.

"Berrynose!" she whispered. "But...But why are you..."

"I heard your cry. I left my patrol to come save you." He looked away for a moment, then back. "Because I-"

Honeyfern saw the badger rise up. "Berrynose, look out!" she cried. Berrynose turned around, hissing. But he stayed planted to the spot. The badger swung its giant paw at the cream tom, who dodged and leapt. Berrynose dug his claws into the badger. Honeyfern leaped up and clawed its muzzle as Lionblaze and Dustpelt slashed its stomach and bit it's limbs. The badger roared with pain.

The cats jumped off as the badger turned to run. But to Honeyfern's surprise, it turned back and aimed its claws at her and Berrynose. She readied herself to dodge, but the cream tom stepped up in front of her.

Time seemed to slow down as the claws headed right for Berrynose. But Honeyfern couldn't move. It was like watching the one you love die as you sink into a tar pit. She let out a cry as the claws connected with Berrynose's flank, sending him flying only a tail-length from Spiderleg.

Honeyfern, now able to move, ran right over to Berrynose. He was breathing, but unconcious, and three scars laid painfully on his stomach. 'He had something important to tell me..' she thought. 'Stupid badger...he doesn't look too good...' Angrily, she turned on the badger, unsheathed her claws, and silently rushed.

The badger didn't hear her coming. Honeyfern leaped up to sink her claws into the thick hide on the back of its neck. It let out a roar as blood splattered Honeyfern's tan tabby pelt. She ripped down all the way through the badger's spine, blood pouring out in a red river. She leaped off, her anger fading, as the badger collapsed to the ground, its life bleeding out of it in scarlet puddles.

By the time the stars were out, the badger had died from blood loss. Both Spiderleg and Berrynose had stopped bleeding, and Leafpool had come out to check on them.

Leafpool looked at Honeyfern. "Berrynose's wounds are deep, and they'll never go away. As for Spiderleg, he has a broken shoulder, so is excused from warrior duties until he has fully healed. But," Leafpool softened, "they will both live indefinately."

Honeyfern's heart skipped a beat out of joy. "Is Berrynose concious?" she meowed, excited.

Leafpool nodded. "Yes. Do you want to speak to him?" Honeyfern nodded, and Leafpool stepped aside.

"Berrynose?" Honeyfern mewed, stepping up to the cream tom, who sat up as she arrived. "A...are you okay?"

Berrynose nodded. "Yeah. It's nothing compared to the fox trap." He chuckled, and Honeyfern joined in. For once, she truly felt happy around Berrynose.

"Er, Honeyfern?" Honeyfern stopped laughing to listen. "I...I was trying to tell you..."

"Yes? What is it, Berrynose?"

He struggled for a moment. "I wanted to say...I..." He looked her right in the eye, the emotion in his own overwhelming Honeyfern. "I love you."

Honeyfern froze. This was her dream come true, her moment of life that could be like no other. A rush of energy came over her, nearly sweeping her off her paws. Her heart thudded faster than the wind blows.

Berrynose continued. "I was...self-centered and concieted. I only thought about myself. I was trapped in a cloudy night. But you," he meowed, "you were the one star that could pierce through that sky. And..."

Honeyfern swept her tail gently over his mouth. "Berrynose, I loved you ever since we were apprentices together. If I am a star, like you said, I couldn't shine bright enough back then." She purred. "I'm sorry."

Berrynose purred and licked her ear. "Forget it. Now, all the stars in Silverpelt can't outshine you."

And there they sat, looking up, watching the stars.

* * *

This was a very difficult fanfiction to write ^^; Oh, and the badger was aiming at Honeyfern because it tried to kill her first, and intent on finishing the job.

PLEASE R&R! REVIEW FOR COOKIES! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
